parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Animals Inc.
My second gender-swapped version of Monsters Inc. Cast *Sulley - Nala (The Lion King) *Mike - Andie (The Nut Job) *Boo - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Boo (Disguised as a Monster) - Pudge (Cat's Don't Dance) *Randall Boggs - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Henry J. Waternoose - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Celia Mae - Surly (The Nut Job) *Roz - Iago (Aladdin (1992)) *Fungus - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Ms. Flint - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Monster Teacher - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Needleman and Smithy - Applejack and Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jerry - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *George Sanderson - Ursa (Open Season 3) *Charlie - Giselle (Open Season) *CDA - Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scenes: # Female Animals Inc Part 1 - "Main Titles" # Female Animals Inc Part 2 - "Female in the Closet" # Female Animals Inc Part 3 - "Bellwether" # Female Animals Inc Part 4 - "Morning Workout" # Female Animals Inc Part 5 - "Animaltropolis" # Female Animals Inc Part 6 - "Female Animals Inc" # Female Animals Inc Part 7 - "Queen Chrysalis" # Female Animals Inc Part 8 - "Scare Floor" # Female Animals Inc Part 9 - "23-19" # Female Animals Inc Part 10 - "The End of the Day" # Female Animals Inc Part 11 - "Tommy Pickles" # Female Animals Inc Part 12 - "Harriethausen's" # Female Animals Inc Part 13 - "Back at the Apartment" # Female Animals Inc Part 14 - "Bedtime" # Female Animals Inc Part 15 - "Sneaking Tommy to Work" # Female Animals Inc Part 16 - "Potty Break" # Female Animals Inc Part 17 - "Chrysalis' Plot" # Female Animals Inc Part 18 - "The Wrong Door" # Female Animals Inc Part 19 - "Andie On The Run" # Female Animals Inc Part 20 - "The Trash Compactor" # Female Animals Inc Part 21 - "Andie Kidnapped" # Female Animals Inc Part 22 - "The Scream Extractor" # Female Animals Inc Part 23 - "Nala Scares Tommy" # Female Animals Inc Part 24 - "Banished" # Female Animals Inc Part 25 - "Nala Rescues Tommy" # Female Animals Inc Part 26 - "Schmoopsie Poo" # Female Animals Inc Part 27 - "The Door Vault" # Female Animals Inc Part 28 - "Tricking Bellwether" # Female Animals Inc Part 29 - "Goodbye" # Female Animals Inc Part 30 - "The Laugh Floor" # Female Animals Inc Part 31 - "Kitty" # Female Animals Inc Part 32 - "End Credits" Cast Gallery Nala.png|Nala as Sulley Andie 85.png|Andie as Mike Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Boo Pudge-1.jpg|Pudge as Boo (Disguised as a Monster) NEW Chrysalis no backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png|Queen Chrysalis as Randall Boggs Dawn Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether as Henry J. Waternoose Surly 23.png|Surly as Celia Mae 300px-Iago.png|Iago as Roz Joanna.png|Joanna as Fungus Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png|Bodi as Ms. Flint Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Pixar spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs